A Life Without You
by Delena4ever25
Summary: It has been 4 months since Elena and the rest of the gang has lost Damon and Bonnie. Elena does not compell away her memories and there is no Kai in this fic due some changes in the Gemini Prison World Spell.
1. Chapter 1

A Life Without You

A/N:

It has been 4 months since Elena and the rest of the gang has lost Damon and Bonnie. Elena does not compell away her memories and there is no Kai in this fic due some changes in the Gemini Prison World Spell.

Dear Diary,

Bonnie and Damon have been gone for 4 months and I am falling apart without the both of them here. Luke has been giving me some herbs which enable me to see Damon but they have increased my bloodlust and I am lurking around the borders trying to find people to feed on. Caroline found me today and I broke down in front of her and told her that without Damon I feel like I am going to die and that is impossible as I am vampire and am already dead. Later I talked with Ric and told him that if someone promises you that they will love you forever being a does not suck then. I had that with Damon and he died and my dream shattered. I promise myself today that I will not the herbs any more nd get my life on track as that is what Damon would want me to do. Well it is easier said then done but I will try my best. I could mot imagine a life without Damon being in it but that how I will have to live from now on. Come to think of it I did not even want to look at Damon when he first came to town or when I first thought that I met him as a human and now my life is falling apart without him being my support system or Bonnie being here telling me what to do.

Next day's entry

Dear Diary,

I made it through the day without the herbs. It hurt at first but Jeremy, Matt, Caroline, Enzo and Stefan were there for me. Ric also hepled me a lot throgh the day and well my hospital shift lessons with Laughlin are going well but there is this boy in my class Liam that I can't bear. He is beyond irritating and well he likes me and has started flirting with me which is very bad. I hate him like anything and no one can compare to Damon ever. We had a pool party and when I told Stefan to come he just ignored me but when Care told him to come he actually listened to her and came. He really likes Care now. Later at night I went to talk to Stefan and we both admitted that we were missing both Damon and Bonnie equally at that moment.


	2. Chapter 2

A Life Without You

Chapter 2:

In the prison world:

"How I miss Elena and how I wish I was not here stuck here alone with nothing to do." Damon sighed as he waited for Bonnie to come back and tell him what she found in the grimoire of Sheila Bennett. He really wished that now Bonnie's powers were back they could escape this same day everyday hell and that he could have Elena back in his arms. Just then Bonnie comes in excitedly and shouts his and he speeds down to meet her and hear what she got to say.

"Damon guess what I found today." Bonnie said jumping up and down excitedly. "Bonbon stop jumping and just get to the point as I do not have patience for this right now." Damon replied.

"Spoilsport", Bon muttered and continued, "Grams was the one who created this dimension and the key to get out of here is an improv spell and Bennett blood and magic and guess what? We have all three and soon we will be out of here in an instant. We just have to wait for the Eclipse which will happen in half and hour so let's go to the place where I can channel the power if the eclipse and get us out of here."

Damon's face lit up as he heard whatever Bonnie said and he gathered all the stuff he wanted from there gave Bon a cocky smirk and a quick hug and led her out of there with a real smile on his face. 

Whitmore:

Dear Diary,

I made it through another day without Damon and the herbs and I realised that I had been missing everything related to my friends. Matt and Jeremy had stopped coming out of Mystic Falls since the barrier spell had been put up and we vampires could not go in but Sheriff forbes gave us a visit every two days. My internship at the hospital is going well and I set up Ric and Dr. Jo I really think that they like each other. I am so glad that Liam moved away but he was damn irritating. Enzo came back with no new leads related to Bonnie and Damon and that made my day sadder but I gotta keep strong and get on with my life. Stefan and I sat down and talked today again and he told me that he wanted to try things with Care but felt that in doing so he will be betraying Damon by living his life with someone he loved when he thought that Damon was the one who deserved that. I really wish that life gets better soon because I do not think that I can live forever without Damon if I am this sad.

A/N:

Thank you for your awesome reviews my readers and thank you for supporting me by reading my first story.


	3. Chapter 3

A Life Without You

A/n: Sorry for the wait but my computer was not connecting to the internet.

Chapter 3:

Dear Diary,

I am feeling very happy today and I have no idea why but I think something good will happen today. I really hope that we are able to remove the spell on mystic falls soon as I miss my brother and Jo and Ric went on a date he told me that he enjoyed it very much but he was afraid he was gonna hurt her by not being able to control his bloodlust in front of her but I was really shipping them hard by now. Dr. Jo is really nice and I like her. She was smart, compassionate, caring and an amazing doctor. I really hope that my optimistic feeling does not go away soon.

Prison World:

"Bonbon how much longer? I am losing my patience with you here. I miss Elena and I cannot wait to hold her and see her and hear her voice again." Damon whined to Bonnie who was studying the grimoire and effectively trying to ignore the person she hated first but now considered her best friend. "I got it, we just have to wait for the right moment," Bonnie cried hearing which Damon put down his bottle of bourbon and smiled at his enemy turned Best Friend. They then walked down to the underground tunnels and stood under the hole in the roof from where the eclipse would be seen. Bonnie and Damon stood together in the centre and held hands. Damon then smirked and said, "There are probably a million people with whom would wanna be right now," at which Bonnie smiled and said, "Not exactly". Bonnie then started chanting and they both felt a whirlwind around them as they were suddenly lifte of the ground and then there was a tremendous flash of white light before everything went black in front of their eyes.

Whitmore:

Dear Diary,

I fell asleep today while I was with Stefan and Care listening to their banter and I had the most amzing dream ever. I will write it down for you.

The Dream:

I was sitting near the Salvatore Crypt talking to a non-existant Damon, telling about my day and saying that I was completely alone without him and how much I missed him. I was going through what was happening in Ric's and Stefan's life before moving on to their newfound romance. I was crying while telling him how much I was falling apart without him when I suddenly heard his voice saying that he missed me as much as I missed him. I was shocked at hearing his voice and I woke up then.

Sad that I woke up at such a good moment. I could not even kiss him even if it was in my dream. Oh how I miss Damon. I also miss Bonnie but Damon was my life and it is tough trying to live forever without your lifeline.

Damon's PoV:

Bonnie and I ended up in the Salvatore Crypt. It was dark outside indicating that it was night time. I heard the sad and lifeless voice of a girl outside and was surprised to discover that it was Elena's. She was telling someone about what happened in her day when I heard her saying my name and laughing as if she was talking to me. I suddenly heard her cry and my heart shattered when she said that she could not imagine living forever without me and was only existing for the sake of Jeremy. I could not control myself and went out to her and hugged her. She was surprised to see me and mumbled something about not taking the herbs and hallucinating. I told her that I was really here and she was not seeing things. She touched me hesitantly and then launched herself at me crying and laughing at the same time. Then she spotted Bonnie and rushed and hugged her tightly. She came back to me smiling and said, "What have you done to my 'Damon hating bestie' and who is this 'Damon is my bestie Bonnie you have brought with you'?" I laughed at her and said that if you spend four months with someone and not kill them you could actually end up becoming friends. She kissed me and I felt complete and finally at home after a long time.

Thank you for reading my first story and supporting me in this journey. Please leave a review. I will give you all an epilogue then end this story. Please send me prompts or ideas which you want me to change into stories.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Life without You**

**Damon's PoV:**

It has been 50 years since I have come back from that 1994 world. I told Elena all about my past and what a monster I was but she never left my side and here we are celebrating our 50th Anniversary together with our kids and family and friends. I still remember the day I proposed to Elena.

**Flashback:**

I was waiting for Elena to come back home from Whitmore finally for the whole year. She had graduated from therewith good marks. I had decorated the house for her and was waiting for my angel to come home. Surprisingly Elena had declined to take the cure which we brought from 1994 Nova Scotia. The doorbell rang and I went to greet the love of my life. Elena was looking very pretty in her orange shorts, purple tank top and brown boots. I took her bags from her and pulled her in for passionate kiss. I poured all my love for her in that kiss. I told her to freshen up and then come to the dining room. I went in there and checked all the candles and the food all the while keeping track of what Elena was doing. She came back wearing shorts and a shirt of mine and looked sexy as hell in that. How did I get so lucky to get such a hot girlfriend? I took her hand and led her to the dining area. I held her chair as she sat down like the perfect gentleman I am not but try to be just for her. After dinner I put on some music and took her hand and led her near the fireplace in the living room. We danced for some time after which I gathered all my courage and told Elena to come with me. I took her outside near the lawn where I had set up everything. The lawn all the pictures Elena and I had clicked over the years we had been together. She was shocked to see that. I went down on one knee and pulled out the ring I had chosen for her. I had prepared a speech for this but I forgot what I had to say so I just went along with what came in my mind about her & us. "Elena Marie Gilbert, you came into my life when I had needed a friend and a confidante but alas you were my brother's girl at that time. I met you first at the Wickery Bridge on 23rd May, the night of the bonfire. You did not know that I met you first but even if that got in the way of us getting it was worth it. You first hated me first, which was not a new thing as my own brother thought that I was a monster. We went from enemies to frenemies to friends to best friends to lovers and now I want us to be partners in everything. I want us to be together forever or till the day death do us part. I shocked you by saying that I wanted to be human and that I was ready to take the cure because of you and you shocked me even more by saying that you will not take the cure. I still remember our lovemaking after that as I was trying to tell you what that could lead to if we were human but you, being the stubborn girl you are, did not listen and here we are. I had wanted to be everything you needed and ever wanted as you are that for me. When I first met you I was infatuated with someone who looked exactly like you but that is where the comparison ends. You are warm and kind and passionate and loving. After that I was hurting from 145 years of useless waiting and whining and betrayal and you were the only one who saw that I was hurt. I love you for the person you have made me. I got my brother back because of you. I never thought that that was possible. I have friends and my brother and most of all I have a beautiful woman who is in love with me. All these are things which I never thought were possible. You Elena Gilbert are an amazing woman and I would be the luckiest man on earth if I am loved by you for all eternity. You are the reason I have two amazing people whom I can call my best friends and I even have one more little brother in Jeremy who still calls me a dick but never mind that. The memories which we have made over these years are so damn precious for me and I will never forget them. Our little trip to Georgia for our time out, Miss Mystic Falls dance, me telling you that I love you, even if I compelled you later, the deathbed kiss, bantering while looking for Stefan, the I want to feel guilty kiss, the motel kiss, you feeding from me when you became a vampire, that turned me on as hell, the monster ball at Whitmore was just so damn hot, then there is our first time, then you were not sorry to be in love with me and then comes the wonderful summer we spent in bed and a lot more memories which we have made and are to make will always be oh so special for me. Miss Elena Marie Gilbert will you make me the happiest man on earth by doing me a great honour of becoming my wife? Elena I promise to love for every second of every minute of every hour of every day of forever. Will you marry me Elena Marie Gilbert?"

I had waited for response afraid that she will turn me down but with tears in her eyes she said yes. After that as people say rest is history. We got married and are here today celebrating our 50th anniversary with our family. After our marriage I had wanted to give Elena kids so went to Bonbon and she helped us with a wonderful spell of hers to have two kids, our cute little princess Stefanie Lily Salvatore and our warrior prince Ric Grayson Salvatore.

**Present:**

At this moment I can't help but wonder how perfect my life is and how happy I am to have such a wonderful mix of family and friends and not to forget the person who made this happen, my beautiful wife Elena Salvatore.

**The End**

**It has been wonderful writing this story and now I end this. Please drop a review.**


End file.
